


A Spiders Web

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kiyo and Kirumi have two children and happily married, we Stan fluff in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: Moments like these are rare for Kirumi, it wasn’t everyday she could spend like this with her daughter on this early spring morning.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Spiders Web

It was a early spring morning, Kirumi glanced outside her kitchen window. It was a normally rare for her to have a whole day off to rest and not having to worry about her job at all. Sunday’s were just for her, the days she can spend lazing around the house or getting a few things done she hasn’t had the chance too in ages. She made that a promise to herself that Sunday’s were going to be like that, and she loved it.

It wasn’t everyday she could spend a morning like this with her family. Her Husband and two children were still in bed, she didn’t expect them to be up for a while, so she had some time before she began breakfast. She knew Korekiyo wouldn’t be up till later, and she doesn’t want to wake him at all, though... their children on the other hand.

“Mommy?”

Kirumi turned her head around. Standing in the kitchen was her daughter, the girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, she must have just gotten out of bed and raced to the kitchen “Eiko, good morning”

“Morning” the young girl smiled, sitting herself up on one of the chairs at the breakfast table “is Daddy and Kai up yet?”

“I think they will be up soon, but you know the boys” she informed, she knew her son would sleep in for ages, he always stays up most weekends reading or finishing the homework his teacher gives to work on during the weekend. “It’s just you and me at the moment”

“Can I wake Daddy up then?” She wondered “I wanna tell him about this story I made up last night before I fell asleep, I’m sure he’ll like it” 

Kirumi paused, she could really tell who’s Eiko’s favourite parent is “let him sleep in, you can tell him during breakfast”

“Are you going to make breakfast?” She asked “can I help?”

“Of course my dear, you can help mix the pancake batter, but that won’t be till later” she replied “I’m sure there is other things we could do together till everyone else is awake” 

“Like what?” Eiko questioned 

Kirumi thought, she couldn’t do much in the house without waking up the boys, she could put on a movie for them to watch, but Eiko was never really a movie child. They could read for a bit, that could up her parent score a bit, though she would like Eiko to do something somewhat active to drain some of her energy “we should go into the garden, there is lots of things to do out there”

“Okay” she grinned “race you outside!” and then she was off. Kirumi just smiled slipping on a pair of flats and walked out into the garden.

The grass was still dam from the water dew formed during the night. Eiko was on the swing set in the corner of the backyard. Kirumi made her way to one of the plants in the garden she planted last fall. The flowers were in full bloom filling the garden up with pinks and reds, just in time for summer to finally come. She might pick some of the flowers later and place them in a jar for the living room. 

Kirumi sat down on the grass, she didn’t care if it was still wet. She kept an eye out for her daughter include she got into something she shouldn’t or she tumbles and needs aid. Eiko has grown up so much during these past years. 

She remembers when Eiko was only a newborn, she would hold her close to her body as she watched Korekiyo play with their son who was six at the time. Kai would be running around the same area Eiko was currently with Korekiyo following after making sure the young boy wouldn’t crash into Kirumi. She missed having that spare time just to be a mother watching her kids grow.  
But life couldn’t be like that, she has a full time job and a duty as a maid to serve whoever she is currently working with, she was happy Korekiyo worked from home any chance he could, she wonder if that was why he seemed to be Eiko’s favourite parent, He did spend more time with her than she could ever dream.

“Hey Mommy?” Eiko asked “there’s something in one of the bushes, come see!”

What could it be? Kirumi stood up from the grass, she guessed it might be a small bird or even a butterfly. She walked over to Eiko who was pointing up at the top of one of the bushes that lined the fence. “What is it Eiko?”

“Do you see it?” Kirumi looked up, Eiko was pointing at a web that glowed gold in the sun, a large spider sat in the middle of the web. It had orange and black stripe legs and light grey plump body “it’s huge, do you know what type of spider is it?”

“Hm” she took another glance at the spider “it’s a good spider, it eats all the flys and other unwanted bugs so they don’t end up in the house” 

“Does that mean that spider is our friend?” She tilted her head “and will keep the grasshoppers out of the house?”

“Yes that spider is our friend, and I’m sure if you are nice to them it will keep out all the bad bugs from our house” she cooled “even the grasshoppers”

“Do you think they will scare Kai whenever he tries to annoy me?” She piped “that’ll be cool, them and I could be a team”

Kirumi let out a laugh “I don’t think they’ll be able to help you out there, and I’m pretty sure Kai wouldn’t like that”

“So, I would like it” she cheered “do you think one day we can invite my new friend inside? I think they’ll like that” 

“You’ll have to ask them, I’ll even make you guys tea” Kirumi chuckled “let’s leave them to rest, I’m sure they are tried for defending our house from other bugs, we have pancakes to make anyway”

“Alright” Eiko nodded “Bye Spider, have a good rest!” She waved goodbye to the spider before they walked back inside their house. 

“Let’s begin” Kirumi grinned pulling out the ingredients needed, the boys can just re heat the pancakes whenever they awake. She sat Eiko down next to the bowl “did you want to pour the sugar in?”

“Yep!” She cheered pouring the sugar into the bowl, this was one of the best parts of motherhood in her opinion, just being able to spend moment like this with her daughter, with not a care in the world. 

—-

“Looks like you two have been busy” 

“Daddy!” Eiko raced over from her seat and into Korekiyo’s arms “good morning!”

“Morning to you my flower” He grinned lifting her up into his arms “were you keeping Mommy busy while I was sleeping?” 

“She sure was” Kirumi laughed placing a plate of pancakes down on the table “you woke up just in time Kiyo”

“I made the pancake!” She piped “mommy cooked them but I made them!”

“Thank you for making breakfast” he kissed his daughters cheek before putting her back down “why don’t you sit down while I say good morning to mommy” 

“Okay!”

Korekiyo made his way over to Kirumi who was making tea and wrapped his arms around her “how are you my love?”

“I’m good” she cooled twisting her body so she faced him “you should go sit down, I’ll bring you some tea and your medication so you have it while you eat”

“But Kirumi~” he whined “I want to spend some time with you”

“I’ll promise we will have some time together later, Eiko wants to tell you something anyway” She confirmed “I won’t be too long, you can last three minutes without me my darling”

Korekiyo just nodded and let go of her, he walked back to the table and sat in front of their daughter who was already starting to eat her pancakes “did you come out with any more stories?”

“Yep!” Eiko gasped “but first I want to tell you about a friend I made in the garden”

A friend? Korekiyo thought “oh, was one of the neighbours kids out?”

“Nope, this friend is different, they are a spider that sleeps in one of the bushes, they keep all the bad bugs out of our house” she explained “one day mommy said I can invite them inside to have tea, don’t tell her I plan on talking to them to scare Kai”

“A S-Spider” he froze in his seat “my little flower I think your friend will be much more happier outside with their spider friends, spiders don’t belong inside anyway” 

“Aw, I will just bring the tea to them then” she pouted “do you think they will like tea?”

“I’m sure they will” Korekiyo replied “now enjoy your breakfast before it goes cold” 

Eiko nodded and continued to eat. Kirumi sat down, giving a cup of tea to Korekiyo and his medication, placing it in front of him. He thanked her and quickly took his medication. A few moments later Kai made his way down to the table, he still looked half asleep, slumping down at the breakfast table and porting himself a cup of cold water from the jug on the table. 

“Hey, Kai?” Eiko asked “can you play with me outside after breakfast?”

Kai looked up at his food “oh, sure, I have some time anyway” 

“Yay!” She chuckled “I’m done eating, I will meet you outside”

“Hang on, wait up” Kai watched his little sister bounce off her seat, he quickly finished his pancakes and drank his water before rushing after her “wait for me Eiko” 

Kirumi chuckled to herself, she glanced up at Korekiyo, her jade green eyes meeting his golden pair as they both broke into laugher. 

“You know what my love?” He exhaled “when we first found out you were pregnant with Kai, I never would have imagine at the time our lives turning into a dream like this” 

“I couldn’t blame you for that, we were just kids, but, all those worried melted away, and now look at us, we’re parents to two beautiful children, living in our own home and dreaming the life we only hoped for when we were seventeen and fearful” Kirumi cooled  
“No matter where life takes us, we’ll be together, no matter what” he insured “they need both of us with them”

“Kiyo, my one true love, the man who brought me so much join in such a small amount of time, I promised to you I’ll never leave yours or our children’s sides, you’re my everything” she side smiled “while the kids are playing outside, let’s curl up for a bit”

“Sounds perfect to me” Korekiyo leant over the table to kiss Kirumi on the lips “we can wash up later”

“For once I agree with that” she giggled, the kitchen was some what of a mess, but it was a mess wiling to stay that way, she had better things to do than waste her day off.

Her family was more important than anything else in the world, and Kirumi swears by that.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you all enjoyed this fluff, there isn’t much fluff for this ship so here you go! 
> 
> It was so much fun to finally write about my two Next Gen OCs. Eiko and Kai Shinguji! They are babies and I love them 
> 
> (For anyone wondering, they have a 6 year age gap, Eiko is 5 turning 6 in this story, and Kai is 12)


End file.
